


By your side

by goldenhoseok (smileflower)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Established Relationship, M/M, a lot of cuddles, and this is the aftemath when theyre home, but its not quite at a bakery, just that youngjae owns a bakery & mark is a freelancer, this is just a short sweet tooth-rotting fluff tbh, this is just fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflower/pseuds/goldenhoseok
Summary: Domestic Markjae fic after a long day at work





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called 'By Your Side by Sade which inspired this fic alongside with Lady Gaga's song The Cure !! and suddenly this mushy fic was born hahah,, anyways, pls comment your thoughts & mistakes!! im not a native eng speaker & im still learning!! thankyouu ❣️❣️

12.35

When you had a long day, midnight came in a blink.

They just arrived home from being at work for almost 11 hours. 11 freaking hours excluding setting up the shop before opening and closing it with only the two of them working as the baker, cashier and waiter.

Now back at home, Youngjae snaked his arms around his boyfriend's body while Mark adjusted his position comfortably.

They were facing each other with no distance between them. Mark is usually the one being the big spoon but tonight Youngjae wanted to be the one to embrace him. Its one of those days, despite Youngjae being taller than Mark, by an inch, he kept bringing it up and saying that the taller should be the big spoon instead and Mark just replies with a grin and a kiss on his cheeks saying their height difference is non-existent, and Youngjae drops the topic because its is a fact that Mark gives the best cuddles.

But Mark doesnt protest, of course. Its nice being like this once in a while. He feels protected and secured. As if no harm is gonna come his way, wrapped around Youngjae's arms in their own little home. Their safe space.

They're snuggled against each other. Youngjae's face is burried in Mark's hair while the latter's is on top of his boyfriend's chest.

"Your hair smells like cookies. And oranges. The orange scent isnt quite there, though. Just a hint. But it still smells nice."

"Of course it smells like cookies and oranges. I was in the bakery all day because of a certain someone when i could be at home with Coco while finishing my art project."

"I'm sorry, Mark hyung. You know i'd hate to force you to help me out at the bakery but Bambam & Jackson took a day off and I didnt expect there will be a lot of customers today. I'll make it up for you, just say anything you want" said Youngjae while covering up Mark's face with apology kisses.

"I was just joking. You know i dont mind helping you out at your bakery. But, since tomorrow is Sunday and coincidently your day off, i have an idea. What about a date?" 

"Okay, sure. Where? What do you want to do?"

"Nowhere. Lets just cuddle like this and watch netflix and play with Coco for the whole day. Sounds good?"

"The best. I love you"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me at tumblr : @hoseokjjn
> 
> or my twitter : @pjmgguk / @honeygyeom 
> 
> i'd love to make friends!! 
> 
> thankyou for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
